Winx Club - Episode 201
The Shadow Phoenix is the first episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis The episode begins with Aisha, a fairy, scaling the cliffs of Shadowhaunt. She is currently on a solo mission to rescue her friends, the pixies, who have been taken prisoner by the season's antagonist, Lord Darkar. Aisha manages to free the pixies and avoid capture by the shadow monsters patrolling Shadowhaunt, but then runs into Darkar himself. He makes short work of Aisha, not only recapturing the pixies (minus Piff), but also tossed Aisha off the high cliff supposedly to her death. At Alfea, it is the Winx's sophomore year and it is getting ready for an orientation party. Bloom and Kiko are happy to be reunited with everyone else. Tecna is helping set up the main square, Musa is practicing her musical number, Flora is decorating the main hall, and Stella is panicking over what to wear. Bloom then goes off through the school where she encounters a flying seahorse and follows it, leading her to accidentally find a hidden archives room. There she meets her first pixie, Concorda, who was surprised to see someone found her room. Concorda then explains to Bloom all about the pixies and the Pixie Pets as this was the first time she's encountered them. Bloom then realizes the time and quickly leaves to get ready for the party. The Winx girls then reunite with the Specialists, Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy, who with Red Fountain have been invited to the party. Faragonda then presents the newly rebuilt Alfea and declares it open. After the party was over and everyone left, Flora tells Bloom that she felt a disturbance in the trees nearby. Bloom then walks towards the forest surrounding Alfea and gasps in shock when she sees a battle-worn Aisha limp her way into the clearing before collapsing. Bloom and the others try to wake her up until Piff bounces out. The episode ends with Bloom wondering who Aisha was and what she went through. Major Events *Aisha goes to Darkar's Fortress to save the pixies. *The main villian, Darkar, is revealed. *Aisha's powers are revealed. *The Winx Club begins their second year at Alfea. *Aisha arrives (barely alive) at Alfea with Piff. Debuts *Aisha *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Glim *Darkar *Spit Monster *Heck's Mastiff *Brute Monster *Concorda *Shadowhaunt *Darkar's Fortress *Zing *Magic Archives of Alfea Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Specialists **Riven **Sky **Brandon **Timmy *Faragonda *Kiko *Aisha *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff **Glim **Zing **Concorda *Darkar *Spit Monster *Heck's Mastiff *Brute Monster Spells used None Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Su Meredith as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Ortiz as Musa *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Vashty Mompoint as Aisha *Jason Griffith as Darkar *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy Rai English Coming soon... Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia *In the Italian version, Aisha is scaling the walls of Dakar's Fortress first, then we see the Winx. Also, the order is Specialists arrive, presentation, boys and girls talk and then boys depart, then meeting Aisha. *Darkar uses a Superman reference for himself (4Kids). *Riven wears a Union Jack shirt that looks just like the shirts worn by the members of the 80's band "Def Leppard". *In RAI, Bloom and the others don't even get a mention of Aisha until she arrives at Alfea barely alive at the end of the episode. *In 4Kids, when appearing before Layla (Aisha) and doing his above mentioned Superman reference, Darkar says his name, while in RAI, his name is not revealed until Episode 207. *This is the sixth episode of the series and the first of the second series without transformations. *Scenes from this episode, episode 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx special with the same name as this episode. *In the 4Kids version: **Musa went on the "Wizard-palooza" tour with her dad. **Flora learned Aromagic Therapy. **Stella had an internship at "Teen Fairy." ***This info was updated on the Foxbox Winx Club website in each girl's blog between the Season 1 finale and the Season 2 Premiere. Mistakes Coming soon... Quotes "Look, it's a bird. No, it's a man. No, It's Lord Darkar!" - Lord Darkar "What did you call me, fairy? Nobody calls me a loser, nobody! Behold: Fists of iron, eyes of fire, wit as sharp as a sword (evil laughing). Not to mention pretty too." - Lord Darkar describing himself. ''- Darkar: "Foolish girl, you barely have the strength to stand. Hand over the pixies!"'' ''- Aisha: "Never! I won't let you have them!'' ''- Darkar: "I find your meaningless bravery tiresome, but no matter. Time for you to pay for your mistakes, girl!" (shoots Aisha)'' *Darkar stabs at Aisha, who quickly blocks* ''- Darkar: "But, but how is that possible? You should be too weak!"'' ''- Aisha: "It's not so easy to beat a fairy!"'' ''- Darkar: "Isn't it!?" (shoots at her, then engulfs her in a shadow, then throws her off the cliff) "Goodbye, fairy! No one could survive a fall from this height."'' ''- Aisha's encounter with '''Darkar, RAI ''I hope it's not that Phoenix loser. - '''Aisha Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume